(i) Technical Field
A certain aspect of the embodiments discussed herein is related to a semiconductor light receiving device.
(ii) Related Art
A semiconductor light receiving device may have a structure in which a flip-chip type semiconductor light receiving element having a mesa shape is provided on a semiconductor substrate. A mesa-shaped structure (a dummy mesa) not acting as a semiconductor light receiving element may be provided when a light receiving element is provided on a carrier in the semiconductor light receiving device.
The semiconductor light receiving device can be coupled to a wiring of a carrier when a wiring is provided from a lower electrode of the semiconductor light receiving element to an upper portion of the dummy mesa through a surface of the dummy mesa. However, when another wiring is provided from an upper electrode of the semiconductor light receiving element to be coupled to another electronic component to a bottom of the semiconductor light receiving element through a surface thereof, high electrical field may be applied between the wiring and the semiconductor light receiving element. This may result in a breaking of an insulating film covering the surface of the semiconductor light receiving element and an increase of a leak current. A parasitic capacity is generated between the wiring and the semiconductor light receiving element. The parasitic capacity may cause degradation of characteristics of the semiconductor light receiving element.